With the wide spread of internet applications, a variety of applications (Apps) have sprung up, which bring great convenience to people. For example, when checking out at a supermarket, a user only needs to open an App installed on his/her phone, then scan the quick response (QR) code by an identification box in the App to pay. For another example, when the user is translating English to Chinese, the identification box provided by a translation software can identify the word to be translated, then the Chinese corresponding to the word will be displayed on the mobile phone.
However, the existing identification methods may be unable to manually or automatically adjust the appearance of the identification box. When words, sub-images or two-dimensional codes simultaneously exist in an image to be identified, the identification box may be unable to identify multiple objects accurately, which degrades the user experience.